


goodnight kisses

by jolie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, chrobin family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie/pseuds/jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what do you mean 'have another'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodnight kisses

"Robin, what do I do?" Chrom was desperate, "She won't stop crying."

Robin was slouched in the rocking chair adjacent to her husband, as their newborn's piercing screams rattled the room. "You need to soothe her, try rocking her. Maybe pat her back."

Chrom pressed the child closer to himself, rocking his body in a sloppy fashion. His face twisted with grief, "How are you so calm? How do you know what she wants?"

She laughed. "I guess it just comes naturally. Keep going, she'll eventually calm down."

"Eventually-" His movements became more confident, but the child continued to cry. "Will I ever be good at this?"

Another laugh came from the chair, this time sweeter. "Of course, Chrom, you're her father after all."

The couple exchanged looks, Robin reassuring him with a smile. Chrom returned the expression, and within a moment the cries had subsided into whimpers, and then to cooing. Soon enough the baby was asleep.

"Thank gods. Good girl, Lucina." The man pecked his child on the forehead, keeping his rocking steady, being careful not to interrupt the new peace.

Robin crossed the distance, embracing them. "Makes you want to have another, huh?" She muffled a giggle with her hand, giving a sly glance up to her husband.

Chrom only groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> babies are weird, heh! don't worry chrom, it'll get easier!


End file.
